Last Kiss
by Piper-Weasley
Summary: What happens when Jason leaves for the Roman camp? How will Piper react? Will he keep his promise? ONE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is a PISON or JASPER, whatever you prefer to call it.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus because I'm not rich enough to buy the rights.

* * *

PIPER's POV:

I miss him.

That's all I can say.

The day Lupa, Gwendolyn, Hazel, Bobby, and Reyna took Jason.

They entered camp without invitation. Then, they walked to Chiron and told him to take them to Jason's cabin. He did, of course.

They walked into his cabin. I don't know what happened because I only saw that from archery.

I could hear Jason yelling at Lupa, about how she couldn't make him go back. Then, he stormed out of his cabin before anyone could say anything.

He went to Zeus's fist. I never say him go, but I was sure he was there.

It always calmed him.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey Pipes,"

"How are ya?" I simply asked.

"Not so well Piper, you see those guys over there?" I nodded "They are my friends, Gwendolyn, but we call her Gwen, Hazel, Bobby, and Reyna. They are from the Roman camp."

"Ok, they… want you to leave with them?" I said with my shaky voice.

"Yes, Piper. They want me back to continue my proper training."

"So, you're leaving?" I said, again, with my shaky voice.

"I don't know, Piper. I need time to think."

I nodded and kissed him. I wasn't going to show him that I was actually hurt. One thing I have learned being a daughter of Aphrodite is that I couldn't show my broken heart.

"Think twice."

I left and continued archery.

JASON's POV:

Piper kissed me. I made sure not to let her go for a while. I would miss her.

I also lied to her, I was leaving Camp Half-Blood tomorrow morning.

How am I to tell her and Leo? We've through much together.

I walked to the Hephaestus cabin and asked for Leo.

He was in Arts and Crafts.

"Leo!" I called on his ear.

"No need to shout." He answered. "What's the matter?"

"I'm leaving." I said.

He laugh, of course, he was thinking I was getting back. "Ha-ha, very funny."

"Serious man, I'm leaving Camp Half-Blood."

"What? No, you can't. You're best friend."

"I need to, if not there would probably be war." I knew, Lupa always thinks war is the answer to everything.

"Oh, have you told Piper?" he asked.

"No," I said.

"You better tell her. If you come back, you'll end up like Percy for not remembering Annabeth."

Let me explain, when my friends came, Percy did too. Annabeth ran to him, hugged him but he didn't recognized her. Instead, he went to the Arena to greet Clarisse, Grover, Travis, Connor. He seemed to remember everyone except her.

He even remembered the Pegasus better than her. She was so angry, she broke three bones of him. Now he's in the infirmary, begging for forgiveness.

"I think it's better for her not to know."

"Okay, see you later Jason."

I walked to my cabin, I need to rest; for my luck they weren't there anymore.

It became foggy once I closed the door.

Juno,

"Juno," I said as I bowed.

"Jason, my boy. It's good to see you've grown." She said.

"Please, help me choose where to go."

"Decide what you think better Jason."

With that, I fell asleep.

PIPER's POV:

I woke up with the sound of Drew's voice.

"You finally woke hon, seems you finally scared that boy away. I mean, why would somebody with his looks would want to date Dumpster Queen." Before she could continue, I was already in the bathroom changing into my Camp Half-Blood shirt, and blue shorts and crogs.

I ran to Thalia's tree, and hugged him.

He hugged me back and gently kissed me. I felt I could sleep in his chest. We pulled apart but he still whispered in my ear "I love you McLean."

If he loved me, why was he leaving?

"Grace,"

"McLean,"

"I'll miss you."

"Me too. I'll be back, one day." We both sighed.

He left. I lied to him; I already missed him.

I still remember that day, as I remember how we shook dad's hand when he met him (after erasing his godly memories), how he usually showed off and how he rudely interrupted by kissing me. It's been two years and he still hasn't returned.

At first, we sent weekly letters, then they became monthly and finally, those letters stopped arriving.

Sometimes I feel he forgets me, but I know he couldn't.

TheEnd.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Review :)

Sincersly,

Piper-Weasley


	2. NOTE

SO,

This isn't a chapter, it's a note. I wanted to tell you that I deleted the sequel ONE because I hated it and I know you would :D

I'm _not_ joking, everytime I saw it I felt like, one of those horrible fics that you hate _so _much you want to go to Winsconnsin (or wherever the autor lives) hack its account and destroy it. Though you won't do it because it's _rude_. Well, it would be _very_ rude.

Ever felt it? No? Well then, it's just me :p

This was actually supposed to be a ONE-SHOT because this is one of those stories that would be ruined if you continued. I think I'm gonna start writing if they are ONE-SHOTS or not.

LOVE AND PEACE AND DORITOS AND OREOS (my friend owes me some of those)

From PIPER-WEASLEY :D


End file.
